


Dreams Suck.

by Catwoman1001



Category: Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwoman1001/pseuds/Catwoman1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi starts to have rather proactive dreams of Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Suck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I've ever written for this fandom *Laughs nervously* My writing isn't to good I apologize, and some parts can get confusing. I promise I'll be going back and editing. I hope you enjoy! ~

Steel grey eyes closed softly as he played down on his neatly made bed. 

Levi tried to blank out the fuzziness of the room he was currently trapped inside, the twinkling depths of the stars outside illuminating against his pale, porciline skin. The spill of his hair, liquid coal against simple white sheets. 

He could feel a pressure that began knitting between his eyebrows and before he knew it he was frowning. His calloused hands reached up, messaging his temples gently, trying to keep the headache at bay. 

He knew it was pointless though. 

The dark black eye bags under his eyes were even more pronounced than usual, dark rings supported his under eyes. 

He looked as rough as he felt.

No sleep was a common occurrence for Levi, in fact he had many sleepless nights. Knowing as soon as he closed his eyes a horrible nightmare would play out in front of him. 

His comrades dying, everyone that he ever once loved - or even cared about being killed right in front of him.

The screams of people he was not able to save putting a weight on his shoulders. 

The desperate cry's plaguing his nightmares, the sickening crunching sound of bones being ground against one another once in the the titans mouth.

It really took a toll on humanity's strongest soldier. 

However, as of lately the usual nightmares started to dissipate. Leaving him a empty shell of a person. 

The nightmares made him - well him. The nightmares kept him going, they reminded him humanity was not safe just yet. It gave him the motivation he needed.

He felt lost with out the nightmares. He had grown accustomed to the pitch black demons settling inside his mind, and body at night. Grabbing in their chokehold and not letting go for a minute.

So, when he nightmare turned into dreams of pleasure and want it was an ironic twist of events. 

Now a certain brat was the reasoning behind his sleepless nights, and the endless pacing around his bedroom holding his head in his hand's praying for the dreams to stop.

God was never there for him before though, he didn't see why he would suddenly bestow a act of kindness upon him. 

His dark locks showed evidence of being pulled, and tugged on for hours upon end. 

His hands shook as he recalled his dreams. 

The first night it had happened, Levi was absolutely mortified. He awoke aroused, and a heavy blanket of shame dragging at his ankles. 

He was appaled, surprised, and disgusted with himself. 

He could still remember the intensity of the kisses, the toe curling pleasure wrapping around him, he could almost taste that brat on his tongue still.

Levi allowed his hands to drop from his temples and fist around the sheets on his bed, crumpling them up in his hand. H wanted to tear them off the bed, scream in frustration, break everything in his room until the rage fled from his chest.

How awful it was to want something that you could not have.

Levi felt ashamed, he knew he would do anything for just a taste of that pleasure he felt in his dreams.

However, he knew he did not deserve it. How could he allow his closest friends to die? How could he indulge in his pleasures when everyone he once cared about are all gone now, forever.

He simply did not deserve it.

He was a broken man. A man who has seen too much bled shed and death, a man who had his happiness stolen away from him. 

Even with all the warning he told himself, even with the constant distancing of himself he still found himself wanting the damned kid more and more.

It started to become more than simple lust.

A timid knock rapped on the door a solid three times, drawing Levi's attention away from his thoughts.

With a grunt, he pushed himself of the bed and made his way to the door, allowing his heavy boots to clomp against the ground no doubt leaving small trails of dust.

Levi could not bring himself to exactly care at the moment.

He swung the door open, leaning his right hand against the door frame.

His frown, transformed into a menacing glare as the object of his affections stood before him. 

Bright teal green eyes met dark grey ones. The younger cadet cleared his throat and stood up a bit straighter. 

Levi gripped the door frame harder, clenching his teeth. He could feel himself drawn towards Eren, could feel the spark of connection with him.

He rolled his eyes upon knowing, Eren did not harbor the same feelings towards the man. 

"Hey brat, are you just going to stand there all day? What the hell do you want?" The captain asked coldly.

The kid flinched back slightly at the captains harsh tone. 

Levi could feel a pang in his chest. However, he shook it off quickly.

You can not get attached to him Levi. He will become a distraction, and out in the battlefield distractions will get you killed.

"A-Ah sir, I was sent up here to tell you that diner is ready."The captain clicked his tongue in annoyance, but still stepped out of the door way. Letting the wooden door fall closed behind him. 

The atmosphere was filled with tension as Levi began making his way down the corridor, walking fast. Behind him he could he Eren's soft footsteps falling rythimatically with his own.

"C-Captain!" The boy called out. Levi stopped in his tracks.

He wanted to ignore that sweet voice, he wished that whenever that voice spoke it didn't send his stomach churning.

Levi spun around on his heel and looked at Eren, almost admiring him in the dim lights of the halls. 

He looked absolutely beautiful, his eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness of the corridor, his chestnut brown hair appearing almost black, his pink lips falling open slightly breathing out little puffs of air.

Levi was utterly entranced by this brown haired idiot, who had more willpower and determination than any one else on his squad. 

He felt a fondness grow and spread throughout his chest. 

He just could not bring himself to hate this beautiful boy. 

"Yes, Eren?" 

The younger boy smiled at his captain his eyes seemingly twinkling with a knowing look as he asked his next question, "Are you okay Sir? You seem like you haven't gotten much sleep as of lately." 

Levi gave the soldier a hard look before turning around hiding his expression, "That is none of your concern now. Is it Jeager?"

If Levi had not have been facing away, he would have seen the sinful smirk stretching crossed his brats face. 

Instead of an answer Eren hummed in agreement and they continued the walk down the corridor into the kitchen in silence. 

Silence stretched acrossed the group as soon as Levi entered the room, the once happy chatter turned into ducking heads and Jean snickering to himself. 

The captain took a seat in his normal spot, the head of the table. 

Jean looked back and forth between Levi and Eren and his snickering became louder. 

Amin elbowed him roughly in his side, trying to get him to shut up. However, Levi had different ideas.

"Whats so funny Kirstein?" The captain called a crossed the table, grey eyes glinting sadistically at Jean. The cadet choked on his laughter and kept his eyes trained on the table. 

Levi could not help but think Eren was right, he did have a horse face. 

A bubble of laughter began in his throat and before he knew it he was laughing quietly to himself, his shoulders shaking, and his back hunched over the bowl of soup, and bread that played before him. 

The rest of the table stopped eating and watch in awe, it was not every day you would see laughter coming from Captain Levi. In fact the whole squad could not remember if they have ever heard him laugh before.

Eren mused about asking him if he was okay but quickly ditched the idea, instead he payed attention to how his laughter sounded. trying to etch the sound into his brain so he would never forget it.

It was a foreign sound, raspy, and low. It almost sounded like sandpaper was rubbing against the inside of his captains throat. However, Eren found he rather liked it.

As quick as it came it disappeared.

All that was left was an amused glint in his eye, and a small smirk tugging at his lips. Ignoring the questioning stares from everyone, he tore off a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth chewing on it slowly. 

The table soon started to pick up its noisy chatter again, and Levi allowed his eyes to wander over each of the cadets, that were thrown to him. Although he did not get to hand pick his team himself he found himself not exactly hating the shitty brats.

His eyes drifted off towards Eren at this point, studying him. 

Levi had started to notice the little things about Eren, the way he would always eat his soup last, or whenever he took a drink he would swish it around in his mouth for a minute before swallowing. He took note on how his eyes would sometimes loose focus and would stare off into space loosing their bright shine for a few moments, he even noticed on how Eren would bite his bottom lip roughly every once in a while when he tried to conceal a smile. 

Everything about the damn boy drove Levi crazy.

What Levi could not wrap his finger around is how he became so infatuated with this kid, he never saw it coming. 

He couldn't help his thoughts turning down a different road. Frankly, at this point he didn't care to stop them either. He could vividly remember how Eren look sprawled against the bed, hooded eyes full of lust, brown hair spilling against his sheets, two hands raking a crossed Levi's back, sure to leave scratch marks as of later. 

Levi closed his eyes, feeling heat pool into his lower abdomen. 

Every sensation from those god damn dreams stuck with him. He could recall when they first started, three months ago. He remembers how torn up he was when he awoke. How ashamed he felt as he tried to resist the urge to give into his lustful thoughts. How he almost threw Eren down on the floor and had his way with him the next morning. 

Guilt was what stopped him. 

Now he can't even think of another reason to deny himself of any pleasure.

However he knew, if he ever actually had the chance to have his way with Eren he would into a victim with him. He knew he probably would never let go. 

A rough shake sent Levi out of his self indulging thoughts, and made him drop the tea cup he didn't even know he was holding. The cup crashed into the group, shattering into small pieces.

He lashed out, in surprise. His palm collided into the side of Eren's face, sending the kid tumbling to the ground. Levi stopped in his tracks and stared at Eren wide eyed.

Fuck

Levi climbed out his chair quickly and leaned down onto the floor, his boots crunching the broken glass pieces. Worry climbed into his chest.

"Shit! Eren, Im sorry!" Levi gasped out, he felt disgusted.

He just hit Eren with his own hand.

Eren shook his head and looked his captain in the eyes. "It's fine! Really."

Levi hung his head glaring at the floor, "No," he spat out, "It's not fine. I fucking slapped you."

Eren's eyebrows creased into a frown, and he tilted his head. "Sir, I bite a chunk of my hand off to transform into a Titan. I can handle a slap." Eren knew he should have just stopped there but his bravery got the best out of him. "It's not like you to get so worked up over something like that."

Levi swallowed roughly, he was right. Levi usually couldn't give two shits it he accidentally lashed out at someone. 

So why did he still feel so terrible about it?

He knew the answer himself but found himself not wanting to admit it. So he stayed silent, he sat back on his heel trying to regain the sense of control he always has.

Eren crawled around him, and started to pick up the shattered glass. 

"You know Captain, you have been acting rather strange lately. Could it have something to do with your dreams?" Eren called over his shoulder, a smirk tilting his lips upwards.

Levi froze, panic washed over him. He could not possibly know.

"I don't know what your talking about you shitty brat." Levi got up and dusted off his pants, frowning at the dirt that settled all over the floor. He made a mental note to himself to clean the floor tomorrow.

"Oh, I think you do. Sir." 

Levispun around facing eren, watching him put the broken pieces of glass on the table, before standing up himself.

He clicked his tongue angrily. 

"Watch who your talking too Jeager. I am your supervisor, and you will not talk to me like that." Levi growled and took a step toward Eren, who does he think he is?

Eren looked down at his smaller captain and arched an eyebrow, "Did you really think I didn't know? You scream my name almost every night." 

Levi stopped, his eyes widening.

Horror filled every fiber of his being, and everything suddenly made sense. 

Why Eren began blushing around him, why Hanji would constantly poke and tease him about Eren, why Erwin always smirked whenever he would make Levi help Eren with training, why Mikasa would aways glower at him, even to the littlest things such as today when Jean was snickering at him.

Shit, shit shit, shit.

Levi backed away from Eren words dying in his mouth,

So fucking embarrassing.

Eren took a step towards Levi, eyes glinting with mischief. 

Levi glared at him, "Take one more step towards me Jeager and I'll fucking cut into the nape of your neck."

Eren laughed bitterly, "No you won't."

Anger flared within Levi and he found himself stomping foreward, hand raised to punch the fucking brat. His muscles tightened up, he was not thinking rationally.

He just knew he had to Eren shut up. 

In a act completely unlike Eren he shoved Levi into the nearest wall, one hand locking at his side while the other grabbed Levi's chin. 

Levi hissed out a low moan, as Eren circled his hips agonizingly slow, grinding into Levi's erection.

"Fuck," He breathed out, voice raspy. 

Eren's fingers drifted away from Levi's chin and down to the loops of his belt. In a swift motion he yanked Levi closer against his body, rolling his hips roughly against his Captain's.

Eren leaned down slightly blowing his hot breath into his ear, his voice low growling the next sentence into Levi's ear "Captain if you wanted so badly, all you had to do is say so."


End file.
